<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Short Circuit by misbehavingvigilante</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22379803">Short Circuit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbehavingvigilante/pseuds/misbehavingvigilante'>misbehavingvigilante</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tales Inspired by the Discord Year 2 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Mutual Pining, Or more like thirst, Pre-Slash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:48:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>821</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22379803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbehavingvigilante/pseuds/misbehavingvigilante</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is pretty sure he had a reason for coming to Steve’s floor in the tower.</p>
<p>He’s sure he had a reason, he didn’t do things without reason, now they weren’t always good reasons admittedly, but there was always a reason.</p>
<p>For the life of him, he can’t remember whatever it is that he wanted to ask Steve when Steve comes out of the bathroom in a very fluffy, comfortable looking robe, however it is short, obscenely short.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers &amp; Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tales Inspired by the Discord Year 2 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Short Circuit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/muchmoremajestic/gifts">muchmoremajestic</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on the prompt of 'Steve leaves the bathroom/locker room in a fluffy but short robe and Tony sees this and just . . . short circuits.' </p>
<p>Happy Birth~!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony is pretty sure he had a reason for coming to Steve’s floor in the tower.</p>
<p>He’s sure he had a reason, he didn’t do things without reason, now they weren’t always good reasons admittedly, but there was always a reason.</p>
<p>For the life of him, he can’t remember whatever it is that he wanted to ask Steve when Steve comes out of the bathroom in a very fluffy, comfortable looking robe, however it is short, obscenely short that it wouldn’t look out of place on Tony. However this is Steve, Steve who usually makes an effort to be modest even if he does have a thing for wearing tight shirts either SHIELD just can’t dress him properly or the man just can’t wear modern clothing without straining shirts that don’t account for the sheer amount of pecs he has.</p>
<p>Either way, Tony feels like he’s short circuiting.</p>
<p>It’s not strange that they enter each other’s room without knocking sometimes, they’re just very, very familiar with each other. Or Tony forgets that knocking is common courtesy and darts in like he belongs there because well, it is <em>his</em> tower, after all. He owns all of it thus belongs here.</p>
<p>Maybe, he should have stood on ceremony and knocked and it would given time for Steve to dress in something else.</p>
<p>The faint traces of water still lingering on Steve’s skin seem to be doing nothing more than mocking him.</p>
<p>He feels very much like a horny teenager right now pushed in front of his crush, and Tony is very, very unprepared and also far too bisexual for this.</p>
<p>Steve has a body like the Gods which given Thor actually isn’t that far off from being plausible even if it did come from science in the end, which is a resoundingly win for science.</p>
<p>Science is great and wonderful, and he would very much like to devour science right now.</p>
<p>“Tony?” Steve asked, hovering in his immediate proximity that Tony can smell the products that Steve had just been using in the shower. They’re not really heavily scented as the serum did increase Steve’s senses a bit, however it is still a pleasant aroma.</p>
<p>As if Steve could be anything but pleasant.</p>
<p>“That’s me.” Tony said stupidly because he can’t really remember how to word right now. He’s supposed to be a genius right? He doesn’t feel very smart right now.</p>
<p>“Did you have something for me?” Steve asked again, raising an eyebrow in the kind of way that it feels like Steve is trying to figure out the last time he ate or slept and if his weird actions are perhaps he’s teetering on the edge of delirium again.</p>
<p>For once, that’s not the case as he is well rested and well fed, but like hell, is he going to admit the real reason.</p>
<p>“I do.” Tony nodded, and tries to think, what did he want from Steve again? He wanted something. To invite him somewhere? No, they just recently went to a baseball game and to a museum, Steve rarely let him spoil him too much back to back so that couldn’t be it.</p>
<p>An improvement to his outfit? No, that wasn’t right either. He had just made an improvement, and Steve had complained again about the rate of upgrades and said that Tony had to take better care of himself hence like he was currently feeling better after having made an effort to eat and sleep recently so he’d stop disappointing Steve.</p>
<p>Some sort of Avengers business? No alerts were going off and Jarvis would have chimed in by now, if there was something serious going on.</p>
<p>He was blanking out, and taking far too long to answer, so Tony did what he did best, and bullshitted an excuse.</p>
<p>Steve didn’t look at him like he really believed it, however he didn’t try to stop Tony either as he fled the room because his brain still needed to reboot after all that. He’d think of a better, more believable excuse later about what he initially came to see Steve about, and why his excuse to leave was so bad.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re ten short, Rogers.”</p>
<p>“You said you bet me twenty dollars that if I wore the robe Tony would do something about it.” Steve reminded, looking at the ten on the table that he had passed Natasha’s way. “So you only get half because he was impacted, but not enough to have done anything about it.”</p>
<p>“It’s not my fault you vetoed my first suggestion of just showing up naked.” Natasha clicked her tongue, that would have been a foolproof plan of getting things across but no Steve had to be modest and blush up a storm at the suggestion.</p>
<p>Still, ten dollars was ten dollars so she pocketed the money.</p>
<p>“I’m still not doing that.”</p>
<p>“Fine, I still got a lot of other ideas to help you get laid.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>